


Hop On

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Monty is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "Hurry, hop on my back. There's no time for explanation."





	Hop On

Monty shuts his locker, clutching his ridiculously heavy physics book to his chest as he turns around. What he doesn’t expect is to see Bellamy rushing toward him with almost crazed eyes. His hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

“I need to give you a piggyback right now,” Bellamy says just as he reaches him.

He blinks. “You need to do what?”

“Give you a piggyback,” Bellamy repeats, words spilling out his mouth like they’re running a race. “Hurry, hop on my back. There’s no time for explanation.”

It’s a testament to how commanding Bellamy’s voice is in that moment that Monty does, dropping his book with a thud and awkwardly climbing onto Bellamy’s back. It’s incredibly unsteady and his cheeks are burning with the knowledge that everyone in the hallway is staring at them. He gets why, but he’d rather they not no matter how odd the situation is. He takes a deep breath and tries to focus on this but how weird this is.

A few seconds later, he hears footsteps skidding in the hallway and looks up just in time to see Jasper running toward them, looking just as tired as Bellamy.

“Found you!” Jasper says, clapping his hands.

“No, you haven’t,” Bellamy says, sounding very confident in his answer. “You can’t see me when I’m giving someone a piggyback.”

“What?” he asks silently, his mouth forming perfect ‘O’.

“I just chased you across the entire school, I’m not losing because of that stupid rule,” Jasper whines, confusing Monty even more. This kind of thing shouldn’t even shock him anymore and yet it does. He suspects it always will.

Bellamy’s shrugs which makes the whole unsteady thing even worse. “I don’t make the rules. Better go find Murphy or something.”

Jasper huffs, but stalks off, flipping Bell off as he goes. 

“Uh, is there any explanation for that?” he asks, watching Jasper go with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Drama class,” Bellamy says as if that helps. It doesn’t. Monty decides not to question it any further. “Thanks for helping.”

“Uh you’re welcome, I think. Can you let me down now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
